Pokemon version Lavender
by Nightcrawler-7861
Summary: A horror pokemon story based on the forgotten girl character that was ment to be in the original pokemon games. She uses the main character, Vincent, to finally live her pokemon adventure. Ment to be creepy.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

version

Lavender

The world of pokemon has a lot of legends that entail pokemon however, there are some that are about extraordinary humans and their triumphs. One legend my father would always tell me is about the amazing trainer from pallet town named red along with his rival blue. Though one thing I never understood is if red gets Charmander and blue gets Squirtle than who gets Bulbasaur. When I finally asked this question my father didn't answered me. He only looked away seeming to be in deep thought. It was on this very day that he left and never returned. I was 10 when this occurred; now I'm 15 years old. My name is Vincent and, this is my story in the world of pokemon. I live with my mother and, little sister were we run a little pokemon daycare in pallet town. After my father's disappearances they looked up to me as the man of the house. Now that I'm about to leave I can only hope they will be ok without me looking out for them. Laying in bed I ponder all this as this is also the same day my father left. My small room is shrouded in shadows and, silence with only a sliver of light coming from between my window blinds. I can see my desk next to the window along with my dresser on the opposite side. Closing my eyes I could hear the door open in the short time I blinked yet when I looked to my side the door was already shut. Raising my eyebrow I tried sitting up however I found this impossible for there was some sort of weight holding me down on my lap. Looking forward all I could see was the darkness as my eyes tried to adjust. Trying to feel what the weight was I touched something soft and cold close to my leg. As I moved my hand down away from me the soft cold thing got smaller however as a reached further it got bigger and stopped my hand. As my hand reached this I could hear a soft hum come from in front of me. Now I could see a blurry outline of someone in front of me. Although this was strange my sister has done something like this before however this time it was odd because this hum was more sinister than cute.

I tried to say something but a hand placed a finger over my mouth with a "shhhhhh" stopping me; again sounding sinister not at all cute. The figure slowly moved toward my face still just a blurry shadow. My heart started beating faster and faster filling the silence of my room. When the figure's face was inches away from my ear it whispered the words " Today is finally the day." in a seductive and truly evil voice that caused me to shoot up in a cold sweat.

The figure just dissipated in a puff of darkness. Looking around my room I found it was the same with only the little sliver of light coming through the window. Laying my head back down on my pillow I brushed my hand threw my long hair with a sigh. I heard the pitter patter of little feet in my bathroom yet it was still very dark. Looking at my alarm clock I saw it was 9 AM and I was going to leave for the professor's house at 1 PM. With this I swung my legs over the side of my bed and proceeded to my bathroom. The pitter patter of little feet started coming my way as I stopped and tried to figure out what this was. I found this out as the light came on showing a little sister with a toothbrush in her mouth by the light switch. She wore a white dress that came down to her knees. Her hair like mine was white, a family trait, and long. Her purple eyes light up when she turned her head to see me standing in the doorway.

"morning big brother" she said taking out the toothbrush.

"morning Ami, why did you keep the lights off?" I asked grabbing my own toothbrush.

"I didn't want to wake you big brother… you did look like you were having a bad dream." her face filled with concern as her voice trailed off. I simply looked in the mirror thinking while brushing my teeth.

"what the heck was that thing?… it said that this was the day but for what… maybe it…" my thoughts were cut off by Ami tugging on my arm with even more concern on her face. I simply smiled and rubbed her head finishing up with my teeth.

"I'm fine Ami but can you leave so I can take a shower please?" I asked as I started pushing her out the door.

"ok big brother, I'll be waiting down stairs with mommy" with that she closed the door. As I took my shower I tried to clear my head by thinking of my upcoming journey.

"First I'm going to go to the professor to get my starter along with something else he said he made for me. I told him about how the main thing I want to get out of my pokemon journey was to learn more about the bond between pokemon and their trainers. The professor also said I would be accompanied by his niece on my journey so I could look after her for him. I've been friends with her for awhile now sense we live pretty close to one another…." my thoughts were shattered when I felt something very cold and somewhat familiar embrace me from behind.

It's arms raped around my chest slowly leading up to my shoulders. The warm shower did little to the ice cold touch of this thing. As I was frozen in fear it whispered while stroking my hair.

"you will be the one who finally helps me end this forever" I tried with all my might to get away however I could do absolutely nothing.

"don't you want to help me?" the figure's voice started to sound saddened as it's hands let go of my hair and shoulder. To my amazement I felt a little bad for it and started to calm down.

"who are you" I asked. The figure pressed it's self agents my back which led me to confirm it's gender.

"you will find out but first you must help me by coming to the woods after you get your starter, ok?" her voice faded with this question. Her hands cupped my eyes sending me into darkness where all I could see was a colorless figure standing with her back to me.

I started to walk however, I saw my little sister standing beside me with no emotion on her face just looking at me. She also had no color and when I tried to speak she simply said.

"please don't leave me big brother" her voice was filled with such sorrow I tried to move again but the figure spoke.

"don't you want to help me?" I looked at the figure than back to my sister. Now she was looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"it's so very cold and lonely without you, please take me with you big brother" With that she faded into the darkness. Wiping some tears from my eyes I walked closer to the figure when the professor's niece appeared like my sister.

"Can we please leave this place… I feel so very cold" her words again like my sister were filled with such sorrow I tried to comfort her but than the figure spoke.

"we can't leave yet, there is so much unanswered" with that she faded. Walking again closer to the figure it turned so I could see it's face. All I could see of her face was her nose and mouth for her eyes were blocked by her messy hair. She wore a sinister grin as she looked behind me showing gagged teeth. I turned around to see a massive pile of bodies along with pokemon without color. A strange ghost I couldn't identify floated above with a horrid grin as he looked at me. I spun to see the figure again however this time she was in my face with a wider grin that started to tear the skin bleeding down her face. I fell to the ground with a strange splash. Looking around I saw my bathroom the same like my bedroom however something was written on the mirror with the condensation.

Turning the shower off I took a look at the mirror which read "how do you like the taste of thing to come?" in the letters I could see her again with that same bloody smile upon her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon

version

Lavender

Seeing her reflection, I just carried on with my morning walking back into my room. On the bed was a pile of clothes ,which my mother must have prepared for me. I could feel Her eyes on me as I dressed myself. Looking over my shoulder I saw she had left however, I could still feel her stare in the back of my skull.

My mother had picked a simple black tee-shirt with a red over shirt, black jeans, and socks with my favorite pair of black combat boots. Now, in my adventure attire ,I opened the door and proceeded down stairs.

The down stairs led to the kitchen where we had a sink connected to a shelf on the right wall with a refrigerator closes to the stairs. A dining table with 4 chairs was in the middle of the room. On the right wall was an oven with cabinets above it. In the kitchen I saw my mother making breakfast with my sister sitting in a chair humming and swinging her feet cheerfully.

What I saw in the darkness flashed as I looked at her causing me to hold my head. Her cheerful expression was replaced with that colorless version which was only filled with sorrow and loneliness. She turned towards me where I could see her face filled with loneliness that sent such a cold chill up my spine.

In another flash she was back to her cheerful self ,however now she was looking at me with that same concerned look like in the bathroom.

Looking over her shoulder ,with her bright purple eyes, my mother greeted me with a spine splitting hug.

"Good morning dear, I've almost got breakfast ready" with a beaming smile that let me forget the darkness I returned her hug. She wore a pink dress with a yellow apron overtop with nice pink shoes. Her hair was white and made into a bun which showed off her angelic face.

"Morning mom" I replied as I let go and walked to take a chair with my sister.

She still had that conceded look in her eyes. She stopped swinging her feet and looked to be in deep thought. Well as deep as an 8 year old can. Standing on her chair, she stared at me with her little hands on the table. She wore such a serious expression, however she was just too cute to be taken as such.

"Please tell me what's wrong big brother" she said this as her face went from serious to puppy dog eyes. With this I was able to recall the darkness without it altering my now cheerful mood.

"If you really want to know than you can come with me until I leave town." As I said that, mother brought us breakfast and Ami's eyes lit up like fireworks. She simply smiled and fell to her seat resuming the swinging of her little legs.

"So have you decided what starter your going to get honey?" My mother asked leaning on the counter next to the sink. Taking a bite of the scrabble eggs I thought. I have always looked up to red as my idle ever sense my father told me about him. I also hoped that the professor's niece would choose my starter's weakness like Blue did so I could live his adventure for my own.

"I'm thinking of going with Charmander; kind of like Red did." Saying this my mother seemed to be forcing a smile. She looked troubled for some reason unknown to me. On the other hand Ami still beamed with happiness probably no matter which one I picked would change that.

"I'm sure no matter which one you pick, you'll make him the bestest pokemon ever." Ami said this with a big smile which pulled the darkness further from my thoughts. I could only smile at her innocence to what the world really was which is why I was thinking more and more about taking her with me.

"Hey mom?" I asked in deep thought looking at Ami.

"hmmm?" She responded taking both mine and Ami's plates to the sink.

"Do you think I could take Ami with me so I could teach her about the world?" To this mother stopped washing the dishes and, spun around. Although Ami was jumping up and down in excitement mother pushed her into her room on the left wall by the stairs.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Locking Ami's bedroom she turned holding tears back in her eyes.

"Well I… I don't think it's very safe here anymore for her to be without me" I was having trouble sticking with my decision however, this was made harder as her face changed from sorrow to surprise.

"Does this have anything to do with that night?" Mother's voice was now filled with even greater sorrow. I could just think of what she must have seen on that horrific day of my father's disappearance. I remembered that day as I just stared at the ground in front of her.

After I asked my father about Her he looked away at the window thinking. I saw in his eyes that he was looking at something through the window however, I could only see the pouring rain in the night.

"I think it's time for bed buddy." Saying this he just stood there staring at the window. I walked through the kitchen I saw my mother doing the dinner dishes.

"Well hello there honey, is dad done telling you that story?" spinning around she said this with a smile.

"yup but, I think dad is looking at a ghost out side" I said with little concern mainly because I didn't understand. With a concerned look she made her way into the living room. I looked from afar with my head in the doorway.

I could see mother comforting him with her arm around his shoulders. Father just stood there looking into the window while the rain turned into a storm. I couldn't hear what they were saying however, I could tell that whatever they were talking about it was urgent.

"…. She…..can't….HOW CAN SHE BE BACK?!" Father yelled this as the window in front of him exploded. Mother, with tears streaming down her face, tried to hold on to him as something began to drag him outside. With a final pull father was out side and mother fell to the ground. I tried to help but when she saw me I stopped.

"Go get your sister, NOW!" Standing she commanded me and I was hesitant at first for I had never heard her yell before.

"But what.." I tried to say as I could feel tears coming however I was cut off by her.

"GET YOUR SISTER AND NEVER LET HER GO UNTILL I COME BACK!" Again she yelled so I ran to Ami's room where her door was slightly open.

I opened the door to see my little sister in her pjs with her ralts stuffed animal in one hand and, rubbing her eye with the other.

"What's going on big brother?" She asked in a sweet yet sleepy voice. I look over my shoulder to see mother had run out the door so I just moved into her room and closed the door without a word.

Ami's room was small and filled with stuffed animals. She had a small pink bed to the far right of the door, a pink dresser beside that, a window with pink blinds in front, and a closet to the far left.

"Big brother?" She looked up at me still sleepy yet all I could do was walk to the window so maybe I could figure out what was going on.

Thinking about it now, all I could see was father walking away as mother followed behind him. Maybe She wasn't there, though this I could only hope for.

"Honey?" Mother with her arms on her hips asked with concern.

"Yes it does mom but, I would rather not talk about it" I said with a heavy sigh.

"Ok dear, you can take her to an old friend in Cerulean, his name is Bill." Saying this she walked back to Ami's door. When she opened it Ami burst through and, ran to me. She hugged me with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Ami, I'll always be here" I stroked her hair as I tried to comfort her.

"Please… Please never leave me big brother, I don't want to be lonely and cold." She said in her sobbing which I could only embrace her to try and help. Mother looked away holding back tears.

When Ami was ok she walked back to her room. Mother walked to her room through the living room.

I just sat in a chair in the kitchen because something about when I tried to remember father's disappearance seemed like I was forgetting something. Also Ami said lonely and cold just like in the darkness.

Again pulled from my thought Ami sat an egg in a large capsule on the kitchen table. She grinned as I looked at her but I could tell she was still bothered about me leaving.

"Here you are honey." Mother walked in with a black back pack in her hands with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Mom" I tried to move my thoughts away as she handed it to me and I opened it on the kitchen table. Ami stood on a chair as she looked into the bag with me.

A quick look in the back pack showed 5 potions, 2 antidotes, 5 bottles of water, a coin pouch, 2 pens, and a journal with a lock. After looking, I closed the back pack and threw it on my back. Ami and I started walking towards the door.

"You can use the journal to write down your progress and the coins are for helping with the day care." Saying this with a smile mother opened the door for us.

I walked with pride as I would hopefully be able to leave my town for the first time. Ami just skipped with more joy than her small body could contain. Looking over my shoulder I waved to my mom who waved backed. Ami soon followed waving her arm very fast in all her joy.

Ami suddenly jumped with a shocked expression on her cute face. I stopped and watched as she ran back to the house.

Waiting ,I looked into the forest that surrounded our house and the path leading into town. It was lush and full of bug pokemon going threw their day yet one spot was a little off. This spot was a little darker and there were no pokemon around it.

Looking back at the house I saw Ami running with the egg capsule which led me to laugh a little with my hand over my mouth. She looked tired from running with the capsule so I took it for her.

Moving forward again I looked at the darker spot to see the figure with her face pressed against a tree just staring at us. When she noticed me she smiled with that horrid grin only a truly insane parson could wield.

"So what are we going to do after you get you first pokemon?" Ami ask sweetly.

"Well there is something I need to do in the woods after that but, I would rather you not c…" I said this still thinking of what she was going to do with me however Ami cut me off.

"No big brother I don't want to leave you no matter what" Ami's words were hard to understand because she was fighting back tears. As we walked I just thought of what I was going to do.

When we finally made it to town the townsfolk were just going about there day like normal. The town had about 5 houses scattered, with a market close to the exit, and the professor's lab in the middle.

The first thing I did was look for Her and, I was happy to see no sign of her in town. We made our way to the lab where we past an old man who looked at us in deep thought.

When we were past him, Ami made an imitation of the old man which made me laugh.

When we made it to the front door I was about to open it when I heard someone running our way. I spun around and jumped in front of Ami while handing her egg back.

"Wait for me." The runner said as she waved her arm franticly. I lowered my guard as I saw it was the professor's niece. She bent down with her hand on her knees.

She was 10 with blue eyes and brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her clothes consisted of a purple long sleeved shirt, black skirt, brown boots, and a green necklace. I never asked her about the necklace but, I knew it was very important to her.

"Hey Angie, sorry I thought you were already in the lab." I said as I took my hand off the knob and placed it on her shoulder. When I did this she yelped and fell on her butt with her legs in the air.

"Are you ok?" I averted my eyes as I asked her. After she had fixed her skirt I extended my hand to help her. She took my hand and I noticed her face was red so I placed the back of my hand over her forehead to see if it was warm.

When I did this Angie felt like she was on fire then her eyes fluttered and she began to fall. Quickly I caught her and leaned her against the building.

"Can you look after her so I can get the professor?" When I said this I saw Ami look a little irritated for some reason.

"Sure big brother" She said this with a forced smile as her eye brow seemed to twitch in anger. I just raised my eyebrows in question as I entered the lab where I was very confused at what I saw.

The lab was usually filled will books, pokemon, and scientists however now a few inches away from the door the floor disappeared. Beyond the floor the room was filled with the same darkness as before. This time there was a colorless girl a little shorter than me standing in the distance with her back to me.

She wore a slowpoke hoodie with it's hood up so I couldn't see her hair and short shorts. I stepped into the darkness and was met with the feeling of that wretched figure watching me again. The pain of what I had seen before started to come back as I made my way towards the girl.

I could see her only in my peripheral vision where she was just slumped over, madly grinning with her arms dangling. She seemed to get closer as I got closer to the girl with her grin becoming even more mad as her head tilted clockwise the closer she got to me.

When I was mere feet away from the girl, I could hear the figure's spine slowly start to crack along with whispers inside of my head. With every slow step I took I could hear a slight crack with the whispers getting faster.

Now only 4 steps from her, I closed my eyes so I could stop looking at that twisted figure if only for seconds. With another step came another snap however this snap was followed by a sickening wet sound that caused me to open my eyes. To my dismay I could see the figure was now the same distance I was from the girl.

With another step I kept watch of the figure to see she seemed to shift from her spot before teleporting closer. Again a snap and another longer sickening wet sound however I couldn't tell from what yet as I feared to move my head at all .

Hesitantly I took another step closer to the girl as I tried to calm myself as best I could. Again she shifted closer and her head was now nearly upside down with blood seeping from her mad grin into her hair. Now I could almost see her eyes when her head twisted again with a horrid snap sounding close to completely snapping.

With a heavy gulp I stepped once more now only 1 step from the girl. My heart began to sink as the figure shifted ,for now I could see her unearthly eyes. With a final blood soaked snap her head was now completely upside down and I shook with nothing short of pure fear.

The figure's eyes were large, white, and hollow of any humanity that might have ever been present in this being. Seeing them fully, I could feel the sensation of depression setting in. The whispers now seemed to make sense to me in this state of madness I was experiencing.

"You have failed everyone…All you can do is let them suffer…Your at fault for their misfortune…You have no story…GIVE UP…. JUST GO TO SLEEP" These were the only words I could pick out that rang in my skull over and over again. I kneeled down as I held my head, trying to push though the depression ,however it seemed useless.

The figure leaned down to get face to face with me with her unyielding stare that still left me immobile. Again I tried to do something anything that would get her away but alas it was all in vain as her twisted head leaned closer to my ear.

"Just go to sleep just like he did in the end" Her voice was so seductive and smooth I was drawn to do as she commanded.

"Is this really how it ends? Before it even starts?" I asked in a feeble voice as I slowly started to drift away. The figure grinned even wider, reaching from ear to ear with blood coming from the newly torn skin.

"How can you just give up big brother?" Although I could not see her I could feel her presents next to me as her voice entered my head. Her sweet voice seemed to pierce the evil darkness and depression from my head.

"NO! This is only the beginning, I will not fall into the darkness and leave her alone and cold." With strength I didn't even know I possessed I stood, defying the figure. With all my will I took that last step ,when a flash of blinding light appeared.

The only thing I could see in the light was the figure however she looked somehow normal. Her hair was nice and straight along with her face that was, in contrast to before, angelic. She wore such a happy smile I could feel the happiness radiate into me.

Her body was wrapped in the light that also radiated with the happiness.

Her lips moved but I couldn't hear anything except for the same whispers that started in my head. I now started to see darkness creep into the light of the figure which led her to start to drift away from me.

The light slowly left me as I was left alone in the dark. This didn't last long for a small light radiated next to me.

I closed my eyes and opened them again to see that I was laying outside the lab. I could now see my head was in Ami's lap as she beamed with happiness to my eyes. I smiled as I looked around to see Angie kneeling next to me with a Squirtle beside her. She smiled as well, as she handed me a pokeball.

"Your sister told me you might want this one" Angie said this with a wink.

As I stood so did they and I tossed the pokeball close by. When it was about a foot from the ground it opened and spat out a red beam of light. The pokeball returned to me as the red beam took a shape and turned white.

"Thank you so much Ami and Angie" I said this as the white light burst revealing the pokemon Charmander. Now I could finally and truly start my pokemon story.

I than snapped my fingers as I opened my bag. Ami and Angie looked confused until I pulled out the journal and a pen . This would be the perfect time to save my progress so I could remember what had really occurred in the lab. I was still so confused as I wrote the event which started to make me uneasy just thinking of them.

Author Note: Yes this is a pokemon story.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon

Version

Lavender

Putting the journal and pen away I stood up with a smile as my Charmander ran up to me. It wore a smile on it's face as it hugged my leg allowing me to feel its nice warmth.

"Wow, it looks like it already likes you." Angie said as she tried to hug her Pokemon however it just walked away leaving her with a frown.

"Looks that way" I said as I kneeled down to my Pokemon giving it a rub on the head. I could hear Ami give a snicker as I saw the Squirtle with its back toward Angie.

As we gathered ourselves I noticed that the door to the lab opened with an old man standing inside with a box in his hand. This old man was non other than professor Oak who I gave a warm smile to however my smile was met with a depressive frown.

"What's wrong professor?" I asked as all of us looked at him. He just stood there for a while until Ami poked him.

"O sorry it's just I've been working all night and day on this devise for you Vincent." Oak finally said as he handed me the box. " This is a device that will help you become completely synced with any pokemon however you can only sync with up to six with this prototype." The professor Said this as I looked at the device with everyone looking over my shoulders.

The devise was a glove that reached up to almost my elbow with a screen on the upper part of it along with a pad on the inside. It had the color combination of red and black on it with the screen outline being red and the glove being black.

"That's sooo cool big brother" Ami said with sparkles in her eyes astonished at the devise not even knowing what it was.

"How does this work?" I asked starting to put the devise on. As I did I could feel that the pad on the inside of the glove was metal.

"I've named this device the Poke' bonder and it works by linking both trainer and pokemon minds. This link is used so you can communicate on a higher level with your pokemon, from seeing it's health and feeling to understanding her every word along with some other things I want you to find out." The professor explained as I felt a zap of electricity serge threw my arm toward my head that led me to hold my head in shock.

"Are you ok big brother." Ami asked with concern as she held on to my arm.

Stabilizing myself I tried to talk however I could hear a small voice in my head.

"Hello master." Came a soft female voice in my head causing me took look around. "It's me your pokemon master." As she said that my Charmander tugged at my pants.

Kneeling down I looked at her in deep thought almost not believing what I was hearing in my head.

"Ummm.. Are you really talking to me?" I spoke toward my pokemon which caused Ami and Angie to look in confusion at me.

"Of course master." Her voice rang in my head with happiness as she gave me a smile.

"Vincent… is your pokemon talking to you?" Angie asked in astonishment taking a step back. Ami's face seemed to explode with joy only a child could have as she hugged my Charmander.

"Master can you please command her to release me, Please?" The strangled pokemon said as she tried to get out of my sister's happy death hug.

"Ami can you please let her go?" I asked with a weak smile pulling her away from my Charmander. Ami complied which let my pokemon cling to me in fear.

"If you look at the screen you can see many different and interesting things about your pokemon." Oak said as he walked back into the lab waving good bye. "I know you'll do great things with this devise Vincent, I believe in you." with that the lab door closed.

"Wait uncle!" Angie yelled as she ran into the lab leaving her pokemon to talk with my Charmander.

The screen on my Poke' bonder showed a small spite of a Charmander with "Name?" blinking in purple text. Under that was a heart beat sensor showing a nice constant diagonal pattern with the text "Healthy" close to it.

"What is your name Charmander?" I asked my pokemon thinking that I would type it into the device.

"What ever you want it to be master." She replied turning away from Angie's Squirtle so he just took a seat with Ami who pet it as she hummed.

"Hmmm… How about Ember? being a fire type." I asked giving it little thought.

"If you like it than I do too master." Ember replied with a smile however it was replaced with a slight frown.

"Do you really not have a name before this?" I asked thinking she didn't like the name.

"Well I did…" Her voice rang in my head trailing almost with sorrow. "I had a master before you however he…" She seemed ready to cry so I tried to console her with an embrace.

"Don't cry, please." I said in a hushed caring voice. "So what would you want me to call you?" I asked pulling away a little so she could look at me.

"He use to call me Silver" She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"That's a very unique and pretty name Silver." I replied with a smile that seemed to help get rid of her sorrowful memories.

A sudden beep came from my Poke' bonder after I said that which caused both of us to look. The blinking "Name?" was now replaced with the text Silver and the text "Is this your Pokemon's name?".

"Yes." I stated and the screen went black than relit it's self in a purple blur of light.

When the screen loaded up the heart beat sensor was the first thing to come up which red "Healthy" like before. The same Charmander sprite came up to along with her name "Silver".

"That thing is so cool big brother!" Ami yelled right next to my face which caused me to jump and grab Silver in a panic. Spinning around I saw Ami had sneaked up behind me as I was talking to Silver.

The lab door opened showing Angie with tears in her eyes. I tried to ask her what was wrong but I was stopped by her running into the forest crying. Her Squirtle ran toward her to my surprise along with Ami.

"What's wrong with your friend master?" Silver asked hopping out of my arms.

"I… Don't know." I replied as I stepped toward the open lab door.

As I moved closer the depressive feeling started up again however this time I could fight it off. When I made it into the doorway I saw the darkness was still in the lab but perhaps I was the only one that could see it.

"Master?" Silver's voice rang in my head with intense hesitation of fear.

Looking at my Poke' bonder I could see Silver's heart rate was higher than before with the text reading "Scared" under Healthy. With a deep sigh I stepped into the lab however I was pushed by someone in a lab coat that caused a shiver to rise through my spine.

"O hehe… I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Came… Her voice threw a shaggy mess long hair that obscured her face from view.

"Ma…Master… Who is this? She is scaring me" Silver's trembling voice spoke in my head as I still tried to fight the depressive feeling pulling at me even more now.

"What a pretty little pokemon you have." She said as she kneeled down to look at Silver who shuttered behind my leg. "Hehe.. So adorable, I have one too but way cuter." Saying this she stood up and proceeded to walk through me and Silver into the forest.

"Silver are you ok?" I asked regaining my breath I didn't know I was holding with the depression slowly leaving my mind.

"I… I think so master." Silver replied who was still scared indicated by her voice and the Poke' bonder. "Who was that?" She asked with her voice still filled with some fear.

"I really can't tell you who she is, all I know is she seems to be fallowing me." I replied feeling a little better which didn't last long as a young female voice let out a bloody murder scream from the forest.

"Ami?" I questioned out loud as I started running toward the forest. Silver ran with me without even questioning my motive.

The forest seemed to have a darkened spot were She must have been just like before. I fallowed the darkened scar in the forest as I started to feel the depression coming over again.

I slowly started to get lost in the dark forest that seemed to have no clearing. Silver kept right up with me which helped me continue on my seemingly endless run threw the forest.

"Wait master." Silver said after awhile.

"What is it Silver? Are you tired?" I asked as we both stopped.

"Look." She said while pointing to the right where the darkness was present in a nearby clearing.

"Good job Silver." I replied rubbing her head which led her to hum with joy.

We slowly walked into the darkness where I could see Ami in a far corner with her hands over her face. I tried to run to see if she was alright however then I saw Angie on the ground with Her standing beside her.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled which led both Ami and Her to look at me and Silver.

"Big brother!" Ami almost screamed but was stopped by some unseen force.

"Took you long enough Vincent" She said with a smirk as she kicked Angie's body next to Ami who attempted to scream yet the darkness formed over her mouth. "Though maybe it was the best sense your friend already lost, so how about a battle rival?"

"What do you mean rival and what did.." I started yelling however She simply raised her finger to her lips and gave a shhhhhh.

She pointed toward Ami where a giant spike made of the darkness hovered directly over her head.

"Now what will it be rival?" She asked in a cocky manner causing me to nearly become enraged.

"Fine, rival." I said holding in all my rage. "Ready Silver?" I asked as she jumped in front of me with a nod ready to fight.

From behind Her came a Bulbasaur however there was something very wrong with it. The color of it was darker than usual along with the truly depressive expression it wore that almost made me not want to fight it.

"You get the first move rival." She said with a mocking bow with that same retched smile as always.

"Silver use scratch." I commanded.

Silver complied runner over to her opponent who made no attempt to get out of the way. With a swift swipe of her claw she landed a deep scratch on the depressed Bulbasaur who again didn't react at all.

"Bulbasaur use tackle." She said with intensity.

The pokemon leaped into the air toward Silver who easily sidestepped the feeble attack. Her pokemon seemed to just lay there with no attempt to ready itself.

"Umm.. Silver… Scratch." I commanded a little confused.

Again Silver gave the Bulbasaur a swift swipe of her claw that left another deep scratch in its body. This time the pokemon fell to its side with a thud leading me to guess it fainted already.

"Well…Good… Job Silver?" I kind of questioned.

"Good job Bulbasaur, you did your best." She said as she retrieved her pokemon with her pokeball. Though to my surprise she pulled out another pokeball from the lab coat she still wore. "Go Ghost." She yelled as she threw the pokeball.

The pokeball shot out a red beam of light into the air than turned to white as she pokeball returned to Her. When the white light vanished a strange mist that stood out from the darkness that surrounded us.

"Silver, ready yourself." I Stated as I now knew this was the same thing from my first encounter with the darkness.

"Ma…Master I can't move!" Silver's voice blared in my head. Looking at the Poke' bonder it red "Immobilized by fear" under "Healthy".

"Silver!" I yelled seeing that there was nothing I could do to help.

"Ghost use Curse." She commanded with her insanity seeming to soak every word as she began to laugh. " Hehe… Bye bye… HehehahaHAHAHAH!"

"No Silver!" I yelled as I started to run toward my cowering pokemon who could do nothing more than whimper in fear.

When I was in arm's length away from Silver I felt a force start to pull my back away from her keeping me so close. Ghost proceeded to warp a large nail and hammer into its disembodied hands.

Adjusting the nail's point to the direct middle of Silver's head with a grin that seemed to match it's master's. The force pulled even harder now as I try even harder to rescue Silver who, even though I have only had her for less than a day, I felt a strong bond between us.

"Now just hold still little Charmander," She said as she slowly walked towards Silver.

The force now felt like it was about to rip my skin off yet I was able to almost touch Silver. With one more step I would be able to grab her and maybe even save her from this evil that has been fallowing me.

"Three…" She started counting down as Ghost started practice swinging the hammer with the nail aimed at Silver's forehead.

"No!" I protested feeling that I was getting even closer to taking that last step to save Silver.

"Two…" Her grin showed through her hair as ghost was rearing back his hammer further.

"Silver!" I screamed being so close I could feel the heat of her body on my finger tips.

"One…" She announced in her sinister truly evil voice with Ghost holding the hammer all the way back ready to imbed the nail into my precise Silver's head.

"Master I'm so sorry." I could hear Silver's voice in my head filled with so much sorrow that I could feel a tear in my eyes.

"Please stop this." I pleaded felling the same sorrow building up in me yet with that a strange thought I didn't understand appeared in my mind. "Green I'm sorry!" As these words left my lips I noticed I struck a cored with Her.

"Wait…What did you just say?" She said seeming to be dumfounded by the sound of her voice. Ghost still stayed in his readied position with the nail almost in Silver's skin.

"Your Green from the old legends of Red aren't you, but…How… How do I know this…I… I think I'm suppose to help you…" I said as the force let go of me letting me try to understand the words coming from my mouth.

"Do… Do you really think you can help me?" She asked in a voice that seemed almost innocent however looking at he I knew not to let my guard down.

"Something inside me feels like I need to but please let us go." I replied.

There seemed to be a lighter feeling in the darkness as I spoke and she seemed to be thinking. A glow seemed to be emitting from Her body however with that several tentacles made of the darkness appeared around her.

"Maybe your right Red, I mean…" Her voice was cut off by the tentacles grabbing her with unimaginable strength slamming into her.

"Can't have you messing with Green's fragile mind just yet my rival." These inhuman sounding words crept into my head as Ghost reared back the hammer even more.

"No." I yelled as I jumped toward Silver however to my horror I was too late. Even though I could feel her body in my arms I heard the bloody sound of the nail penetrating Silver's skull.

"Looks like I won rival." Green said as the tentacles sank back into the ground. She stood with her hand on her hip in a proud stance of victory.

"Silver?" I asked and to my surprise her body moved.

To my astonishment her body changed from it's orange to purple along with her tail losing it's flame. I set her body on the ground to see it change in shape.

"Well, have fun with your new pokemon rival, I'll catch you later." Green said as she recaptured Ghost into his pokeball.

The darkness went away in a flash and we found ourselves in the outskirts of town. I saw that both Ami and Angie were unconscious yet Silver was still purple. My Poke' bonder let out a loud beep so I took a look at it.

"Congratulations Vincent, Silver has evolved into a Haunter." The devise said which led me speechless to how confused I was. The sprite was now of a Haunter instead of a Charmander however it still said Silver. The heart monitor was now flat and said "Dead" instead of "Healthy".

"Umm… Silver…Are you ok?" I asked hesitantly as the purple mass started to move.

"Master I… I feel different." Her same sweet voice rang in my head filled with confusion.

Her body was now like Ghost's, a floating head with spikes on it and two disembodied claws. She looked at herself or what she could see and let out a shriek that amazingly didn't wake Ami or Angie.

"Are you ok Silver?" I asked only a little calmer.

"Master what happened to me?" She asked with her voice filled with more sorrow than before. She looked to be on the verge of tears so I started walking towards her.

"Ghost cured you but please don't cry." I replied giving her corporeal body a big hug.

"But I'm an abomination master… I'm not fit to be yours.." She said with tears starting to flow from her eyes. I simply stayed in a deep embrace with her trying to calm her down.

"No matter what I will never leave you Silver, do you hear me? Never." I stated with confidence.

When she finally calmed down I noticed it was 6pm now with my Poke' bonder.

I put Silver into her pokeball to rest and try to feel better.

"I guess it's time to save my progress already, man at this rate I'm never going to leave this town." I chucked to myself trying to cope with all these strange things happening to me.

Author notes: Pleas tell me what you think, I would love to hear what you guys think of my first story so far. I know it wasn't really creepy so tell me if you like it better this way.


End file.
